1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of flying discs and, more particularly, to flying discs having features for gripping and for controlling disc flight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flying discs are used in many recreational activities, the most common being the game of throw and catch. Another disc sport is Ultimate, which is similar to soccer or football in which a team advances the disc by throwing only.
In recent years, the disc sport of disc golf has grown in popularity. Disc golf is similar to golf, but instead of striking a golf ball a player throws a flying disc towards a basket shaped target that serves as the “hole”.
Most holes in disc golf are about 100 yards (60 meters) long and a player gets three “shots” or throws in order to make “par” for the hole. Effective scoring in disc golf requires not only the ability to “drive” a flying disc a long distance, but also to accurately control the flight of the disc in order to position shots and “putt” i.e. engage the target. In disc golf, it is common to use different discs, which exhibit the desired performance characteristics, for driving and putting.
For each of the sports, and particularly disc golf, other desired flying disc characteristics include (1) throwability—how easily the disc is gripped and released, feel, and the ability to transmit throwing power to the disc, (2) flight characteristics—including flight stability, flight path, flight path precision, drag, lift, ballistics, and the susceptibility to flight path deflection by wind, (3) trick shot capability—such as curving the disc around a tree and rolling the disc along the ground, and (4) durability—how a disc resists wear and tear including scuffing and collisions (such as trees and disc golf targets) and what affect impact has on throwability and flight characteristics.
Regarding flight stability in greater detail, stability is how well a flying disc holds its intended line of flight. A thrower desires a disc to fly in a predictable pattern despite varying or high wind conditions, or when the disc is thrown at high speed (such as for longer distance throws or throws into the wind), medium speed (such as for medium distance throws or when playing catch), or low speed (such as for short throws or when putting in disc golf).
Notwithstanding, a disc's flight path is typically not a perfectly straight line but actually an “S” curve. If the degree of the “S” curve is too extreme, the disc is not readily controllable and is considered “unstable”. A disc that is “unstable” will undesirably turn over and fall i.e “crash” when thrown at a given speed. A disc may still be considered “stable” despite a tendency of the disc to bank slightly to the side (right or left). In the sport of disc golf, some discs are used for that very purpose. In disc golf parlance, a disc is “overstable” if it has a tendency to bank slightly opposite to the direction of spin (i.e. slightly to the left for a right handed backhand throw) at a given speed. Similarly, a disc is “understable” if it banks slightly in the direction of spin (i.e. to the right for a right handed backhand throw).
A conventional flying disc is made by Frisbee®, such as the Pro™ model. This disc has a flat central section and an arcuate section transitioning from the central region to a downwardly extending rim having a blunt edge. Although the Frisbee® Pro™ flying disc has acceptable performance, disc enthusiasts continue to seek improvements in throwability, flight characteristics, trick shot capability and durability.
Another conventional flying disc is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,297 to David B. Dunipace, which is manufactured and sold by Innova Champion Discs, Inc. of Ontario, Calif. This disc has a low profile, a triangular rim providing increased mass at the rim, and a flexible central section, in order to increase throwing distance.
A later patent to David B. Dunipace, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,624, discloses a flying disc comprising an outer rim having a raised ridge that provides a gripping surface and may also act as a rear spoiler in order to provided increased control. However, the Dunipace disc provides the gripping surface only at a specific distance from the rim, limiting feel, trick shot capability and throwability that otherwise may have been obtained by gripping the disc at alternative locations. Moreover, the raised ridge may cause increased drag thereby reducing travel of the disc.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art of flying disc to continue to improve disc characteristics. In particular, there is a need to continue to improve throwability, flight characteristics, trick shot capability and durability of flying discs.